Po pościgu, czyli zwycięskie łupy
by kasssumi
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Ron i Harry – wspaniała nowa para czy najwspanialsza nowa para? Sequel do "Dreszczyk z pościgu i od innych genialnych pomysłów".


**Tytuł oryginału: _Following the Chase, the Spoils of Victory_**

**Autor: _tout_a_coup_**

**Sequel do _Dreszczyk z pościgu i od innych genialnych pomysłów._**

**Zgoda jest. Link w profilu.**

**Fragmenty pogrubione odnoszą do rysunków, które można znaleźć w profilu.**

* * *

Ron obudził się spięty. To było dla niego dziwne; zazwyczaj, aby się obudzić, musiał przez dobrą godzinę drzemać, zanim czuł się gotowy do wstania.

Kiedy się przesunął, poczuł wilgoć w dolnych regionach i poznał przyczynę swojego radosnego humoru. Miał kolejny sen o Harrym. Szczegóły stopniowo go zalały: Harry przywiązany do łóżka, błagający Rona, żeby go pieprzył, wybuchający pocałunek, a potem długi okres wspaniałej nagości.

Ron westchnął z żalem na to wspomnienie. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z tym zakochaniem w swoim najlepszym kumplu. W końcu szanse, że Harry pozwoli Ronowi go wydupczyć były takie same, jak szanse, że Armaty pokonają Sokoły z Falmouth na meczu otwierającym sezon w przyszłym tygodniu.

Ruch obok niego przyciągnął jego uwagę i Ron zerknął w lewo. Zamarł, widząc potargane czarne włosy gapiące się na niego. Dźgnął je i po chwili spod przykrycia ukazała się twarz Harry'ego Pottera.

— Harry? — zapytał, całkowicie zmieszany.

Harry przekręcił się.

— Śnię? — wymamrotał.

Ron też tak myślał — musiał się jeszcze porządnie nie rozbudzić. Jednakże w nogach łóżka leżała połowa sombrero.

— Dowód! — krzyknął, wskazując na nią.

Harry spojrzał w tamtą stronę, mrużąc oczy bez okularów.

— To nie był sen? My naprawdę...?

— Najwyraźniej, stary! — powiedział Ron, uśmiechając się.

Harry podniósł przykrycia, pod którymi leżeli i odkryli, że obaj są całkowicie nadzy.

— Super! — krzyknęli razem i przybili sobie piątkę.

Po tym pomyślnym poranku Ron stwierdził, że to będzie dobry dzień.

— Która godzina?

Harry zerknął na zegarek obok siebie.

— 8:15.

To okazało się w ogóle nieprzydatną informacją.

— Jakiego dnia?

— Poniedziałek.

_Kutwa_.

— Mam trening za 15 minut — powiedział ponuro Ron, wychodząc z łóżka, przy proteście każdej komórki swojego ciała.

— Co? — zapytał Harry. — _Nalegam_, abyś go opuścił.

— Wybacz, stary — odpowiedział Ron, sięgając jakieś ubrania i kierując się do łazienki. — Pierwszy mecz jest za tydzień, a ja strasznie wypadłem z formy.

— Wiesz, co wyrabia formę? — zawołał za nim Harry. — Seks! Ze mną!

— Dodam to do mojego rozkładu dnia od powrotu do domu. — Ron wyczyścił zęby zaklęciem i poszedł do kominka. — Nie zakładaj żadnych ubrań, jak mnie nie będzie, dobra?

— Masz szczęście, że nie mam pracy, Weasley! — usłyszał, wchodząc do kominka. Harry był takim pieprzonym dupkiem, pomyślał radośnie.

Ron spędził cały trening tego dnia z głupiutkim, rozkojarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy. W konsekwencji bardzo słabo bronił, ale nie przejmował się. Może to było pesymistyczne myślenie z jego strony, ale fakt, że pierwszy mecz był ze Sokołami z Falmouth nie był dużą zachętą. Byli oni najlepszą drużyną w lidze, zwycięzcami trzech ostatnich pucharów i takie szczęście Armat, że pierwszy mecz był przeciwko nim. Ron wolał myśleć, że to da mu więcej czasu na treningach na skoncentrowaniu się na Harrym i wszystkich wspaniałych aspektach ich nowego związku.

Coś jednak dotarło do Rona, kiedy tego popołudnia wracał do domu. Brak pracy Harry'ego pozwalał mu na nie robienie niczego innego niż _myślenie_ o nich cały dzień; co, jeśli przez ten czas Harry'emu powrócą wszystkie klepki? Mógłby mieć kogoś lepszego niż Ron! Co taki hardkorowy skurwysyn, który ocalił świat i praktycznie w pojedynkę pokonał uprzedzenie odnośnie czystości krwi, główny kłopot, z którym zmagało się magiczne społeczeństwo od wieków, robił z profesjonalnym sportowcem, _komikiem_, który grał dla drużyny, która nawet nie mogła wygrać?

Ron wyskoczył z kominka w panice.

— Harry, nie martw się, Armaty w tym roku wygrają! — krzyknął. — Idziemy po zwycięstwo, dziecinko! Będziesz ze mnie dumny!

Głos Harry'ego dotarł do pokoju po krótkiej chwili.

— Fajnie, Ron — powiedział szczerze.

Ron podążył za tym głosem do sypialni, gdzie Harry siedział pod przykryciami na łóżku Rona (_ich łóżku!_) z widocznym gołym torsem.

— Nadal nagi? — zapytał Ron.

— No — potwierdził Harry. — Właściwie to oszukiwałem trochę i założyłem okulary. Denerwowałem się, wpadając nago na meble. Ale słuchaj, myślałem o czymś kłopotliwym.

Po opuszczeniu gardy przez to, że Harry był nadal nagi, Ron znowu się uzbroił.

— Och?

— Jak mamy powiedzieć o tym wszystkim znajomym?

Ron w ogóle o tym nie myślał.

— Myślę, że po prostu im powiemy.

— Co z twoimi rodzicami?

Harry czuł irracjonalny strach, że rodzice Rona nie cierpieli go przez nie ożenienie się z Ginny, jak każdy przypuszczał. Tak naprawdę to Harry był ich ulubioną osobą na całym świecie i prawdopodobnie byliby szczęśliwi słysząc, że znowu jest związany z jednym z ich dzieci, chociaż może rozczarowani, że ta unia nie przyniesie im wnuków. Ron wątpił, że mieliby coś przeciwko, gdyby Harry umawiał się jednocześnie ze wszystkimi ich dziećmi.

— Nie wiem. Nigdy nie mieli syna geja. To znaczy, wszyscy myśleliśmy, że Percy takim był, ale na końcu nas zaskoczył. Myślę, że możemy im powiedzieć. — Ron posłał Harry'emu pytające spojrzenie. — Chyba że chcesz mieć, no, ukryty romans czy coś.

Harry zarumienił się.

— Och, nie.

— Mam na myśli to, że byłoby to nawet seksowne.

— Muszę cię jednak ostrzec, że jeśli wystarczająca liczba osób się dowie, to pewnie będzie to w gazetach. — Harry wyglądał na skruszonego. — Wybacz.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

— Niech wszyscy wiedzą, że Najbardziej Pożądany Kawaler Czarownicy od trzech lat już teraz nie jest dostępny.

Harry uśmiechnął się uśmieszkiem.

— Tak samo jak Pan Marzec z zeszłorocznego kalendarza z Rozebranymi Gwiazdami Quidditcha.

Ron czuł, jak jego uszy robią się różowe.

— Ha, ha. Ty mi kazałeś wystąpić w tym kalendarzu, buraku.

— Kazałem ci tylko dlatego, żebym mógł się przy nim masturbować — powiedział Harry, szczerząc się.

— Zboczeniec. — Osobiście bardzo to ucieszyło Rona. — Więc wiesz, dzięki za bycie nagim cały dzień ale myślę, że powinieneś coś ubrać, żebyśmy mogli iść do Hermiony i powiedzieć jej, że jej schemat wypalił.

— Och, kurwa. Nie mogę przed nią stanąć! — zajęczał Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

— Niby dlaczego nie?

— Ostatni raz, kiedy ją widziałem, to byłem, no wiesz... nagi!

Ron nigdy nie zrozumiał, dlaczego czyjaś nagość ma być powodem do wstydu.

— Harry, jesteś nagi w tej chwili.

— Ale to była _Hermiona_! Mam do niej czysto braterskie uczucia! I, no, stał mi!

Ron machnął na to ręką.

— Rozluźnij poślady, Hermiona widziała mnie nagiego z milion razy. — Nie wykazał, że większość z tych razów była rezultatem ich nie bratersko–siostrzanych uczuć w pewnym okresie znajomości.

— Ron, cały świat widział cię nago! — opiniował Harry, narzucając na siebie jakieś przypadkowe ubrania.

Dosłowna prawda. Źle wypowiedziane zaklęcie wydostało się od pijanych kibiców i zostawiło Rona bez ubrań na miotle przy zapakowanym do pełna stadionie. O ile Ron mógł określić, to tłum był bardzo zadowolony z tego, co odkryli. Przez chwilę uśmiechał wspominając to.

— No, to chodźmy — powiedział z radością i sięgnął po Harry'ego. Z krótkim okrzykiem Harry czmychnął pod jego wyciągniętym ramieniem.

— Nie bądź niedojrzały! — krzyknął za nim Ron, goniąc go. Drań. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Harry był tak zawstydzony tym wszystkim, ale podejrzewał, że ma to coś wspólnego z telepatycznymi walkie–tacośtam, które dziewczyny w nich zainstalowały. Podejrzewał, że słyszały jakieś bardzo obciążające Harry'ego rzeczy w jego głowie i po prawdzie Ron rozpaczliwie chciał się dowiedzieć, jakie.

— Ginny mnie _wyśmieje_ — jęczał Harry, chowając się za kanapą. — Aa! — Ron złapał go za kolana i przewrócił. — Aaaau, chyba złamałem sobie tyłek!

— Lepiej, żeby nie — powiedział Ron, przerzucając o wiele lżejszego kumpla przez ramię. — Będę go potrzebował później.

Po krótkim pojedynku, który prawie ich zgubił w sieci fiuu, udało im się wydostać z kominka Hermiony, nadal szamocząc się. Jak się okazało, Hermiona piła herbatę z Ginny, przez co Harry podwoił wysiłki, żeby się uwolnić z uścisku Rona. Na szczęście fizyczna siła to było pole, gdzie niezaprzeczalnie Ron bił Harry'ego na głowę.

— Zadziorny mały facet z ciebie, co? — powiedział Ron, kiwając głową na przywitanie ich rozbawionej publiczności.

— Pokażę ci zadziorność! — burknął Harry, dźgając Rona łokciem.

— Cześć, chłopacy — powiedział Ginny. — Rozładowaliście już napięcie seksualne?

Głaszcząc się po bolącym boku, Ron rzucił spojrzenie na Harry'ego, który starał się załagodzić obrażenia, jakie poniosły jego włosy. Strata czasu.

— Prawie wcale. Powiedziałbym, że mamy jeszcze wiele tego napięcia do rozładowania. Co, Harry?

Harry znieruchomiał.

— Co? Och, seks. Tak, strasznie dużo. — Kiedyś Harry nauczył Rona mugolskiego wyrażenia, które według Rona teraz dokładnie opisywało Harry'ego: „zamulony". Ron uważał, że to wyrażenie bardziej pasowało do Harry'ego niż kogokolwiek innego, poza oczywiście Luną Lovegood. Jaki ona miała _defekt_?

— W każdym razie po to tu jesteśmy. Żeby wam powiedzieć, że wszystko wypaliło. — Owinął rękę wokół ramion Harry'ego. — Jesteśmy teraz _razem_ — skończył z dumą.

Harry również próbował położyć rękę na ramionach Rona, ale ten był dla niego o wiele za wysoki, więc musiał zadowolić się talią.

Hermiona złączyła ręce z radości.

— Och, jestem taka _szczęśliwa_! — A potem, ku przerażeniu wszystkich, wybuchła płaczem.

— Em — odezwali się Ron i Harry.

— No, już — powiedziała oszołomiona Ginny.

— To jest takie PIĘKNE! — zawodziła Hermiona, a potem przeprosiła i wyszła do łazienki.

— Przynieść wam coś do jedzenia? — zapytała Ginny niezręcznie.

Ron odwinął się z Harry'ego i poszedł zrobić pętlę po kuchni Hermiony.

— Przy okazji, chcę ci Ginny podziękować za pomóc Harry'emu w kupieniu tych spodni.

— Och? Podobały ci się? — powiedziała Ginny, wyglądając na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną.

_Podobały się_ to nieporozumienie. Ron kochał te skórzane spodnie. Ron miał obsesję na punkcie tych skórzanych spodni. Ron czcił te skórzane spodnie w kościele.

— Tak — powiedział głupkowato.

Hermiona wróciła w tym momencie z łazienki, skłaniając Harry'ego do odezwania się.

— Wiara*, słuchajcie — powiedział. — Bardzo wasz przepraszam, że musieliście mnie zobaczyć w takiej kompromitującej pozycji i mam nadzieję, że możemy to zostawić za nami.

— Żartujesz sobie? — zapytała Ginny. — Po tym, jak wykiwałeś mnie z tego widoku tak długo? Myślę, że sobie zasłużyłam.

— Nie ma nic wstydliwego w ludzkim ciele, Harry — dodała Hermiona.

— To samo mówię! — wtrącił Ron.

— Och! Prawie zapomniałam — odezwała się Hermiona, pstrykając palcami. — Mam dla was prezent. — Pogrzebała w kieszeni i wyciągnęła coś, co było bardzo malutkim pudełeczkiem.

Harry ostro wciągnął powietrze.

— Och, uau! Dzięki, Hermiono!

Ron był cicho wiedząc, że ktoś w końcu mu wyjaśni znaczenie tego pudełka.

— To jej telewizor, Ron — powiedział Harry.

— Och — wyrzucił, czując pojawiający się rumieniec na jego policzkach. Był nieco wolny, gdy chodziło o zrozumienie niektórych rzeczy. To, że Harry i Hermiona musieli mu literować co jest co, było dość powszechne. Zawsze, kiedy czuł się źle z tego powodu przypominał sobie, że oboje chcieli się dostać mu do gaci. Ha. — Nie poznałem go, jak jest taki... tyci.

— I tak oglądam go tylko wtedy, kiedy wy tu jesteście — powiedziała Hermiona. To nie było całkiem prawdą. Zazwyczaj siedziała obok nich i wywracała oczami, kiedy oni oglądali.

Ron wiedział, że Harry, mając w dużej mierze zabronione oglądanie telewizji u swoich mugolskich krewnych, mógł docenić ten prezent. Ale to było ekscytujące zwłaszcza dla Rona. Było tylko parę tak mistycznych dla niego rzeczy jak telewizja. Fakt, że taki przyrząd może funkcjonować bez magii pozwoliło mu zrozumieć, że mugole byli najwyraźniej rasą geniuszy. W końcu pojął, dlaczego jego tata był tak nimi zafascynowany.

— Jest nastawiony na użytkowanie w magicznym domu — kontynuowała Hermiona. — Pomogę wam go ustawić, jeśli chcecie. — Pokazała w stronę fiuu.

— Idź — powiedział Ron do Harry'ego. — Nie znoszę przewodów. — Właściwie to przyrzekł sobie ich nie ruszać po bardzo przerażającym doświadczeniu z systemem stereo.

Kiedy tylko Harry i Hermiona weszli do kominka, Ginny odwróciła się do niego podekscytowana.

Więc? Pieprzyliście się już?

Ron jęknął. Musiała go zmusić do mówienia o tym.

— Jeszcze nie — powiedział zmęczony.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytała tonem sugerującym, że powinni przejść przez wszystkie seksualne pozycje i sposoby przez mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny bycia parą. — Ponieważ on jeszcze tego nie robił? Chcesz sprawić, żeby to było dla niego specjalne?

Kurza trąba co?

Jeszcze tego nie robił?

Harry jeszcze tego nie robił?

Harry był _prawiczkiem_?

Dlaczego Ron tego nie wie?

— Myślałem... ty i on... — wyjąkał.

— Ja i Harry? — Ginny machnęła ręką. — Słyszałeś, co mówiłam. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go nago, do wczoraj. Cały czas wymyślał wymówki. Powinnam wiedzieć, że jest gejem.

Więc Harry był prawiczkiem. To był postęp. Ron nie wiedział, czy był bardziej podekscytowany czy zdenerwowany. Z jednej strony, będzie Harry'ego pierwszym. To było zarąbiste! To było wzniosłe! Z drugiej strony, nigdy przedtem nie posuwał faceta; co, jeśli pierwszy raz Harry'ego będzie zły? Ron miał zamiar zapytać Ginny o to jak daleko zaszli, ale Harry i Hermiona wrócili. Harry wyglądał na lekko różowego, ale Ron machnął na to ręką.

Spędzili w czwórkę uroczo czas nad herbatą, który w większości składał się z Rona kopiącego Ginny pod stołem za każdym razem, kiedy powiedziała coś niestosownego, tylko że raz uderzył przez przypadek Hermionę, przez co padło kilka więcej zimnych spojrzeń niż takie spotkanie zwykle zawiera.

Gdy już się zbierali, Ron zaczekał przed kominkiem.

— Ginny — powiedział poważnie — jeśli wspomnisz o tym mamie zanim ja się tym porządnie zajmę, to cię zabiję. I mówię serio. — Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie dał jej dojść do głosu. — A jeśli wspomnisz coś Fredowi i George'owi i _oni_ powiedzą mamie, to nadal będzie twoja wina i nadal cię zabiję.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i Ron wiedział, że się nie wygada. To byłoby po prostu zbyt chamskie.

— O co chodziło? — zapytał Harry, kiedy wszedł do domu.

— Nic, skarbie.

Oglądanie telewizji wpasowało się dość dobrze do ich dziennej rutyny, a Harry i Ron wkrótce odkryli hobby nieoficjalnie nazwane grą trójkącików, która zawierała ocenę ludzi z telewizji i decydowanie, czy chcieliby mieć z nimi trójkącik.

— Z nim — powiedział Ron, wskazując.

— Książę William? Pewnie, że tak.

— A ten drugi?

Harry przyglądał się przez chwilę ekranowi, gdzie obaj bracia machali do tłumu ludzi.

— Nie wiem — powiedział. — Myślę, że byłoby dziwnie mieć dwójkę ludzi o imieniu Harry w trójkąciku.

— A przynajmniej mylące — zgodził się Ron. To tylko sprawiło, że zaczął myśleć o trójkąciku z dwoma Harrymi, co byłoby _totalnie niesamowite_.

— Z nim — zadeklarował Harry i Ron spojrzał w górę, na nowy kanał w telewizorze.

— Doktor? Nie ma mowy — powiedział z oburzeniem Ron. — Z nim nigdy. Jest zbyt wstydliwy. Przez jakieś trzy lata udawałby, że lubi nas tylko platonicznie, zanim by się zgodził.

— No to w takim razie David Tennant.

— David kto?

— Facet, który gra Doktora.

Ron miał dobitne uczucie, że coś mu ucieka.

— Nie rozumiem. To jest Doktor.

Rysy Harry'ego wyrażały wielką troskę, kiedy spojrzał na Rona.

— Wiesz, że Doktor nie jest prawdziwy, prawda? To jest aktor.

O nie. Ron zaraz będzie pouczany.

— Czym jest?

— Aktorem. To facet nazywający się David Tennant, i troje ludzi, którzy napisali dla niego scenariusz, i inni aktorzy, i inni ludzie, którzy nagrali to i w ogóle, a potem zrobili z tego opowieść, żebyś mógł oglądać.

Wyglądało to na zbyt wiele roboty, żeby tylko zrobić coś dla rozrywki.

— Więc to tylko zwyczajny mugol?

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Nie Władca Czasu?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— To wszystko jest udawane?

Harry znowu pokiwał głową.

Wtedy olśniło Rona, że telewizja to jedno wielkie kłamstwo.

— Więc Książę William też jest udawany?

— Och, nie, on jest prawdziwy.

To było bardzo kłopotliwe.

— Więc wkładają i prawdziwe rzeczy, _i_ te udawane do telewizora? W jaki sposób masz odróżnić co jest co?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Mugole nie mają z tym żadnego problemu.

Najwidoczniej rasa geniuszy.

— Ron, jak myślisz, dlaczego Doktor wyglądał jak dziesięcioro różnych ludzi?

— Och, cóż, jeśli umiera, to może się zregenerować, ale rekonstrukcja jego komórek jest nieregularna, więc wychodzi mu inny wygląd. Ale ma tylko trzynaście żyć.

Harry spojrzał na niego marsowo.

— Nauka, Harry.

Ron od zawsze zauważał, że urodzeni z mugoli mają w sobie pewny poziom sceptycyzmu, z którego musieli się otrząsnąć, aby zaakceptować świat magiczny. Podejrzewał, że w magicznym świecie było całkiem na odwrót; sam bardzo łatwo wierzył w o wiele więcej, niż właściwie byłoby możliwe.

— Niech i tak będzie — wywnioskował. — Na pewno bym go przeleciał.

* * *

Uderzyło w Rona to, że fakt bycia z Hermioną przez dość długi okres czasu zapewne w jej mniemaniu kwalifikował ją do przekazania Harry'emu różnego rodzaju rad lub gorzej — poufnej wiedzy. Musiał ją zamknąć.

Zafiuukał do niej przy pierwszej okazji.

— Hermiono! — zawołał, wyciągając głowę do jej mieszkania.

Jej nogi pojawiły się na linii jego wzroku, a potem jej reszta, kiedy rozsiadła się przed kominkiem.

— O, dzień dobry, Ronaldzie. Czym mogę ci służyć?

— Słuchaj, prosiłbym cię o przysługę — zaczął. Urwał czując, jak jego uszy zaczynają płonąć. — Em, jeśli Harry zapyta, jak daję radę w łóżku, powiedz, że nie możesz powiedzieć, dobra?

— Za późno — powiedziała dosadnie.

— Co? Zapytał cię? — Ron nie sądził, że Harry kiedykolwiek zapyta o coś takiego. Po prostu chciał subtelnie dać jej znać, że nie jest w pozycji do wynoszenia prywatnych informacji o nim. Bo widzicie, subtelność była nową rzeczą, którą próbował. Jak do tej pory tego nie cierpiał, bo powodowało więcej bałaganu, jak ten tu.

— No nie — powiedziała spokojnie. — Bardziej po prostu mu powiedziałam.

Z jednej strony to przyniosło mu ulgę, ponieważ potwierdzało, że Harry nigdy by nie zapytał. Z drugiej strony to było o wiele bardziej poważne — bo znaczyło, że powiedziała mu wszystko, co przyszło jej na myśl.

— Co mu powiedziałaś? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji, że powiedziała coś miłego.

— Prawdę. Że jesteś dość entuzjastyczny, ale twoja wytrzymałość czasami pozostawia wiele do życzenia...

Ron jęknął, sfrustrowany.

— Hermiono, to był _jeden raz_, kiedy skończyłem wcześniej. I z tysiąc razy przepraszałem! Będzie teraz myślał o mnie źle!

Hermiona nie wykazała ani odrobiny skruchy.

— A czy ma on jakieś doświadczenie z tobą, żeby je porównać?

Ron był tak zaplątany w myśli, co też jeszcze mogła nagadać Harry'emu, że jej nie usłyszał.

— E?

— Mieliście już ze sobą seksualny stosunek, gdzie... skończyliście?

Pomimo uprawiania seksu z Hermioną więcej niż jeden raz, Ron czuł się wyraźnie zawstydzony torem tej rozmowy.

— Tylko raz. Tylko się... pocieraliśmy. — Zmarszczył brwi na dobór swoich słów. „Pocieraliśmy" było raczej słabym słowem na opisanie najwspanialszego seksualnego wydarzenia w jego życiu. — Ale oboje skończyliśmy! Prawie równo!

Hermiona spojrzała na niego dosadnie.

— Ale kto skończył _pierwszy_?

Rumieniec, rezydujący w jego uszach zaczął poszerzać się na całą twarz.

— No... ja. Ale tylko gdzieś z minutę!

Wyraz twarzy Hermiony mówił „a nie mówiłam?".

— A jak długo trwał ten stosunek, dwie minuty?

— Weź — burknął. — To nie moja wina. To było bardzo ekscytujące.

— Nie wątpię — powiedziała wyszukanie. — Będziesz po prostu musiał się wstrzymać następnym razem. Wtedy będzie wiedział, że potrafisz.

Ron westchnął, zaczynając wyciągać głowę z kominka.

— Och — dodała szybko Hermiona. — Mogłam mu także powiedzieć, że zawsze potem zasypiasz.

* * *

— Ej, Ron? — Ron podniósł głowę znad kanapek, które robił. To będą wspaniałe kanapki.

Harry wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego. Oczyścił gardło.

— Z iloma osobami spałeś?

Alarmy w głowie Rona włączyły się natychmiast. Umawianie się z Hermioną nauczyło go kilku trików, których używały dziewczyny zadając pytania, na które nie było odpowiedzi nie sprawiającej kłopotów. To było pytanie tego rodzaju. Ale racjonalizował, że Harry nie był dziewczyną, więc może mógłby być szczery i nie bać się o swoje życie.

— Em, z siedmioma.

Ze sposobu, w jaki brwi Harry'ego podjechały w górę Ron stwierdził, że to jednak mogła być zła odpowiedź. Szybko dodał:

— Ale tylko raz z trzema z nich!

Zaraz po tym domyślił się, że to nie pomogło.

— Em. Przykro mi.

— Och, nie, nie musi ci być przykro! — powiedział szybko Harry. — Jestem pewien, że wszyscy byli świetni. Po prostu... — urwał na chwilę. — Ja nie spałem z, no, nikim. Nie chcę, żebyś był zawiedziony jeśli nie będę, em, za dobry w tym.

Pomysł, że cokolwiek zawierającego Harry'ego i seks miałoby zawieść Rona był tak śmieszny, że Ron niemal naprawdę się zaśmiał, ale wiedział, ze Harry przeżywał chwilę, kiedy był podatny na zranienie i źle by to zrozumiał.

— Żartujesz? Mógłbym dojść od samego patrzenia, jak jesz śniadanie. — Odkaszlnął. — Nie to, em, że tak było. Serio, nie. — Spróbował odepchnąć te niebezpieczne tematy. — Więc jesteś prawiczkiem?

Harry kiwnął raz głową.

— No. Zawsze byłem.

— Cóż, ja nigdy wcześniej nie spałem z facetem, więc jesteśmy tu równi. Myślę, że to jest nieco inaczej.

— Myślisz? — powiedział Harry, szczerząc się

Ponieważ nastrój się poprawił, Ron postanowił zapytać o to, co dawno mu chodziło po głowie.

— Więc na serio nie uprawialiście z Ginny seksu? To znaczy, to super, bo myśl o Ginny uprawiającej seks jest obleśna, ale to nadal zaskakuje.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Sądzę, że nie czułem się z tym dobrze.

— Bo lubiłeś penisa — powiedział sympatycznie Ron.

Harry westchnął.

— Cóż, nie rozpracowałem jeszcze tej części. I w ogóle, to prawie mi obciągnęła, ale _ty_ to zepsułeś.

— Co? — Ron myślał, że raczej zapamiętałby, gdyby zrujnował komuś obciąganie.

— Były moje urodziny, i Ginny wzięła i powiedziała — zmienił swój głos na bardziej gardłowy — „Mam dla ciebie _specjalny_ prezent, Harry", i całowaliśmy się przez chwilę i _widocznie_ schodziła niżej, ale wtedy ty wtargnąłeś i przerwałeś nam. No. Więc to twoja wina, że jestem prawiczkiem.

— Dobrze. To była część mojego długoterminowego planu, żeby pewnego dnia mieć cię całego dla mnie.

— Cóż, wisisz mi obciąganie — powiedział zły Harry, unosząc brodę.

— Jestem pewny, że da się to załatwić.

— Ej! — powiedział nagle Harry, wskazując na ręce Rona. — Zjadłeś moją kanapkę?

Ron spojrzał w dół i rzeczywiście, skończył robić kanapki i zjadł je wszystkie.

— Ha. Jak widać, zjadłem.

— Więc wisisz mi też kanapkę!

* * *

Ron rozciągnął się leniwie w łóżku. Przyzwyczajał się do budzenia będąc otoczony uroczym zapachem Harry'ego. Przypadkowo wyciągając nogę zauważył, że Harry'ego już nie ma obok. Niezbyt zaskakujące, skoro Harry wstawał o wiele wcześniej niż Ron. Właściwie to praktycznie wszyscy wstawali wcześniej niż Ron. Był znany z tego, że jeśli zostawiłoby się go w jego naturalnym cyklu dobowym, to wyszedłby z łóżka, zobaczył, że na dworze już jest znowu ciemno i wrócił do snu.

Poszedł do kuchni, gdzie siedział Harry i czytał przy stole. Spojrzał w górę na Rona i opluł się kawą.

Głupi burak.

Uspokajając się, Harry wskazał na ciało Rona.

— Ron, dlaczego zawsze tak schodzisz? Wiesz, że siedziałem z erekcją przy tym stole dosłownie każdego ranka odkąd mieszkamy razem? Rozwinąłem w sobie reakcję Pawłowa, gdzie po prostu siedzenie tutaj sprawia, że dostaję erekcji. To naprawdę zawstydzające. Właściwie to jestem nieco zły, że ci powiedziałem.

Ron uśmiechnął się psotnie. Harry tego nie wiedział, ale częsty stan rozebrania Rona był częścią jego planu, który miał spowodować, żeby Harry też się częściej rozbierał. Harry nie był z tych ekshibicjowatych młodych facetów — był dość zamknięty w sobie, serio. W ciągu siedmiu lat ich przyjaźni Ron mógł policzyć na palcach sytuacje, kiedy widział go nago, co było wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie tylko chodzili razem do szkoły, ale i _żyli w namiocie_. Ron domyślił się, że jeśli przekona Harry'ego, że można być nagim, to Harry taki będzie częściej. Nieważne, że Ron starał się to osiągnąć już niemal od roku — tak bardzo chciał nagiego Harry'ego.

— Może sam mógłbyś spróbować — powiedział. — To jest wyzwalające.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Co, jeśli ktoś wpadnie?

— Nawet nie wiesz ilu gości przyjmowałem w tym ubraniu. — Właściwie to prawie ich wszystkich.

— Nie każdy z nas został obdarzony ciałem greckiego boga, Ron.

Oszczerstwo! Ron nikomu by nie pozwolił powiedzieć złego słowa przeciw Harry'emu, nie pozwoli nawet jemu samemu. Co więcej, gdyby istniał bóg, który przypominałby Harry'ego, to Ron byłby znacząco bardziej religijnym człowiekiem. A tak to doświadczał duchowych uczuć tylko dzięki skórzanym spodniom.

— Mam dosyć tych bzdur — powiedział. — Ściągaj ubrania.

Harry wyglądał na zmieszanego.

— Będziemy uprawiać seks?

— Nie. — Przemyślał to na nowo. — Może. W każdym razie pozostałą część dnia spędzamy nago. — Ściągnął swoje bokserki i przybrał pozę. — Dawaj, twoja kolej.

Harry westchnął zrezygnowany i ściągnął koszulkę. W tym momencie Ron zrozumiał świętoszkowatość Harry'ego: każdy centymetr odkrytej skóry był takim rzadkim i drogim widokiem, i Ron naprawdę, _naprawdę_ go doceniał. Prawda, Harry był chudy, ale nie niezdrowo — z natury był małym facetem. Mogło mieć też z tym coś wspólnego życie w komórce pod schodami przez tyle lat, ale nie o tym chciał myśleć, kiedy Harry właśnie opuścił swoje spodnie.

Jego kciuki właśnie ledwo co chwyciły gumkę bokserek, kiedy w salonie rozległ się trzask.

Harry spanikował, ale Ron wiedział lepiej. Żył z tym konkretnym trzaskiem przez całe życie. Chciałby tylko nie być w tej chwili goły.

— Mam nadzieję, że w niczym nie przeszkodziliśmy! — powiedział Fred, wparując do kuchni, widząc prawie–całego–_kutwa_–jasna rozebranego Harry'ego .

George zobaczył Rona.

— Och, wygląda na to, że przeszkodziliśmy. Dobry Merlinie, gościu, wybijesz komuś tym oko!

— _Ja_ _bym_ powiedział — kontynuował Fred, przyglądając się klinicznie — że wygląda na to, ze nasz mały brat nie jest taki mały w tych czasach.

— Ugryź mnie — powiedział Ron, wyławiając bokserki z podłogi. — I jeśli nie zaczniecie uprzedzać przed swoim przyjściem, to pozmieniam czary ochronne. — Był _tak_ _blisko _czegoś wspaniałego, a te klowny _musiały_ się pojawić.

— Podać wam coś, chłopaki? — zapytał Harry. Ron obejrzał się i zszokował go widok całkiem ubranego Harry'ego. Jak on to zrobił?

— Ja chcę piwo — powiedzieli obaj.

— Jest południe! — zaprotestował Ron.

— Wiemy, że macie sporo.

Harry podał im po butelce piwa.

..._Darmowego_ piwa.

— Hej — zaczął Ron, kiedy straszne zrozumienie na niego spadło. — Skąd wiedzieliście, że mamy sporo? — Harry się cały zaczerwienił, potwierdzając jego obawy. — Harry! Dostałeś je od _nich_? Pewnie jest czymś zatrute!

— Człowieku małej wiary — powiedział George, klepiąc go w plecy. — Nie zrobilibyśmy niczego, żeby narazić twoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo.

Gówno prawda.

— Ale mogliśmy dodać trochę lekkich ulepszeń...

Ron mógł tylko westchnąć zrezygnowany. Po prawdzie to nieco mu ulżyło, gdy to usłyszał — był poważnie zawstydzony tym, co z nim zrobiły cztery (pięć? Może z sześć...) butelki piwa. Teraz był dumny, że nie wymiotował.

— Więc wy dwoje jesteście teraz _razem_?

— Co ważniejsze, kto jest Pałkarzem a kto Obrońcą?

Ron nie zrozumiał wulgarnego tonu tego komentarza, dopóki Harry nie zaczął się dusić, kaszląc.

— Wynocha stąd — burknął Ron, też się czerwieniąc.— I nie mówcie nic mamie, albo naprawdę narażę na niebezpieczeństwo wasze życia.

Podeszli do drzwi bardzo lekko, najwyraźniej zadowoleni, że wpadli, zawstydzili ich i zabrali trochę piwa. Wstrętne dranie.

— Pilnuj swojej obręczy, Ron! — krzyknęli, kiedy Ron zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi.

— Przepraszam — powiedział głupio.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, uspokajając swój kaszel.

— W porządku. Masz dzisiaj trening?

Ron spojrzał na nadgarstek i jedyne co sprawdził to to, że wciąż nie nosi zegarka.

— Kutwa — mruknął.

— Nie chcesz iść do pracy? — zapytał Harry. — Taa, znam to uczucie. Och, czekaj, nie znam.

— Jesteś włóczęgą — skontrował Ron. — Zobaczysz, w końcu się znudzisz. — Przeszedł do kominka, opłakując świetny poranek, jaki mógłby mieć, gdyby nie jego bracia. Czasami nie cierpiał swojej rodziny. Przez większość czasu.

Po przybyciu na trening Ron przeszedł do szatni, gdzie wszyscy się przebierali. Harry raz mu powiedział, że w szacie do Quidditcha każdy wygląda dobrze i patrząc na swoją drużynę musiał się zgodzić. Szata do Quidditcha pasowała i facetom, i laskom. Nawet Golding, który zasnął w połowie zakładania szaty, był miły dla oka. Dalej Harry wykazał swoją hipotezą, że nawet brzydcy gracze Quidditcha w szacie wyglądali przystojnie. Taki Wiktor Krum — na ziemi jaskiniowiec z nogami kaczki. W powietrzu solidna wisienka „weź mnie teraz" na torcie męskości. Słowa Harry'ego.

Oczywiście rozważania Rona nad tym zjawiskiem zanikały, kiedy był mu prezentowany obraz Harry'ego w jego gryfońskiej szacie do Quidditcha. Czerwień i złoto wyglądało na nim dość dobrze, jak i rumieniec zwycięstwa na policzkach...

Kiedy się przebrał, Ron mentalnie ubrał Harry'ego w pomarańcz Armat, w którym też wyglądał dobrze. (Harry wyglądał dobrze we wszystkim.) Golding był świetnym gościem i zaskakująco dobrym Szukającym, może tylko nie można było na nim polegać, ale Ron zabiłby, żeby mieć Harry'ego w drużynie.

Jego mentalny obraz ich dwóch świętujących pod prysznicami po dobrym meczu został przerwany ostrym:

— Ej!

Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Goldinga w drzwiach i nikogo więcej.

— Planujesz spać na jawie cały dzień? Śpiący palant... — Wyszedł z szatni, a Ron podniósł się, żeby dołączyć i zastanawiał się, jak to jest, że narkoleptyk uważa mówienie innym, że są śpiący za normalne.

Chociaż Ron próbował, to nie mógł się skupić. Harry w drużynie przemienił się w Harry'ego jako cheerleaderka (i wyglądał _diabelnie_ dobrze w miniówce), co wkrótce doprowadziło do Harry'ego grającego w Quidditcha nago, co, jak Ron wiedział z pierwszej ręki, nie było dość komfortowe z powodu niewystarczająco wygodnych zaklęć amortyzujących i odczuwaniu wiatru na skórze, ale jeśli ktokolwiek miałby to przetrwać, to Harry. Westchnął.

— Uwaga na głowy!

Nagłe uderzenie w skroń powiedziało mu, że właśnie po raz pierwszy udało mu się dzisiaj coś obronić. Żałosne.

— Hej, Weasley! Co cię tak rozprasza? — krzyknął Jacobs, który był zarówno kapitanem drużyny jak i Ścigającym, który rzucił kafla. — Nowa dziewczyna?

Ron szybko pomyślał, czy w taki sposób mogłoby coś przejść do jego matki, ale był bezpieczny.

— Chłopak — powiedział, szczerząc się.

— Ale nie Potter, co? — zawołał jeden z Pałkarzy, McMurphy, i to takim zdesperowanym tonem, jakby miał obstawione na to pieniądze.

— Taa, stary, wybacz — odpowiedział Ron.

— Mówiłam! — krzyknęła druga Pałkarka i jedyny bastion kobiecej siły w drużynie, Jenny Zeigfeld. — Wszyscy poza Goldingiem wiszą mi dwadzieścia galeonów!

Po kolejnych paru minutach rozkojarzonej gry Jacobs odezwał się znowu.

— Więc Potter umie latać, nie?

— Taa... — powiedział Ron rozmarzony, kontemplując właśnie jak to Harry mógł latać. Nago.

— Więc próbowaliście już?

Przez chwilę Ron myślał, że kapitan miał na myśli namówienie Harry'ego na lot na golasa i odkrył, że to wspaniały plan. Mógłby go poprosić o zagranie jeden na jeden i kiedy Harry by się tego nie spodziewał, Ron zniknąłby** jego ubrania prosto z jego ciała i upadliby razem na trawę, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego, oprócz ich samych...

Trochę późno się zorientował, że Jacobs pewnie nie to miał na myśli.

— O co chodziło? — zapytał, starając się nie wyglądać na zbyt roztrzepanego.

— Nie wiem — mówił McMurphy z szerokim uśmiechem. — Pomiędzy dwoma facetami nie ma naturalnego nawilżenia. To byłby logistyczny koszmar.

— Nigdy przedtem tego nie próbowano — powiedziała Zeigfeld. — To może być jedyny sposób, w jaki by to zadziałało!

— Przepraszam — powiedział grzecznie Ron. — O czym wy mówicie?

Cała trójka spojrzała na niego wytrzymale.

— O seksu w powietrzu, oczywiście!

Teraz mu zaskoczyło. Uprawianie seksu na miotle było powszechną fantazją większości entuzjastów latania i dosłownie wszystkich graczy Quidditcha. Wielu czarodziejów i czarownic brało się za to, ale nikomu się jeszcze nie udało. Oliver Wood przynajmniej trzy razy trafił na nagłówki gazet przez obrażenia, które poniósł próbując kopulować w powietrzu.

Ron, będąc graczem Quidditcha, nie był wyjątkiem i ten pomysł wydał mu się bardzo seksowny. Nigdy nie był w stanie przekonać Hermiony, że spróbowanie nie naraziłoby ich życia na poważne niebezpieczeństwo. (Technicznie, zależnie od wysokości, no narażałoby.) Jednak Harry na pewno by na to poszedł.

— Z czego musi zawierać się ten seks, żeby go zaliczyć jako seks w powietrzu? — pomyślał na głos.

— Myślę, że większość rzeczy — powiedziała Zeigfeld. — I tak jest dość trudno.

— Nie ma mowy — wtrącił McMurphy. — Pełna penetracja, stary. Inaczej nie ma wyzwania.

— Och, co, więc teraz dyskryminujemy lesbijki? — odpowiedziała Zeigfeld, odbijając tłuczek w głowę McMurphy'a.

Dyskusja zamieniła się w sprzeczkę dwóch Pałkarzy z dowcipnymi wtrąceniami reszty drużyny, tak jak na większości ich treningów. Zeigfeld i McMurphy rozpaczliwie siebie pragnęli i przez to ciągle kłócili się ku uciesze reszty zawodników, ale być może ze szkodą dla ich gry. Przez takie momenty Harry raz nazwał Armaty: „Harlem Globetrotters*** Quidditcha, bez umiejętności sportowych", chociaż Ron mógł męsko potwierdzić, że ten żart przeszedł jego zdolności rozumowania.

Jednak w tamtej chwili myśli Rona nadal krążyły wokół seksu w powietrzu. Może Harry będzie miał jakieś pomysły.

* * *

— Kochanie, jestem w domu! — krzyknął Ron, strzepując sadzę z szaty treningowej.

— Ron! — powiedział podekscytowany Harry, wychodząc ze sypialni. — Myślałem o pracy!

Uau! Ron nigdy wcześniej nie zmotywował Harry'ego do poszukania pracy. Pewnie to nieprzewidziany aspekt tego całego „chodzenia" ze sobą.

— Ale ty też będziesz musiał zdobyć nową pracę.

Teraz to brzmiało jak kłopot.

— _Lubię_ moją pracę, Harry.

— Tą polubisz jeszcze bardziej.

Zainteresowanie Rona wzrosło.

— Okej, więc ty jesteś szamoczącym się raperem ze Wschodniego Londynu i masz ksywkę **Lil'Weezy (1).** Ja, **MC Wybraniec (2)**, podróżuję z tobą jako twój hypeman**** i razem podbijamy świat hip–hopu.

Ron powoli zamrugał, rozważając to.

— Harry, nie umiem rapować.

— Dlatego się szamoczesz!

Ron zdecydował, że może było lepiej, że Harry był bezrobotny.

— Pomyślę o tym — powiedział, a stopy automatycznie zaniosły go do łóżka. Pomimo prawie zerowego wysiłku na treningu, był wyczerpany.

— Jak ci minął dzień? — zapytał Harry, kiedy Ron upadł na łóżko.

Ron pociągnął Harry'ego obok siebie, żeby móc się o niego oprzeć.

— Okropnie grałem. Cały czas myślałem o tobie na różne niepoprawne sposoby.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

— Cieszę się, że mogłem cię rozproszyć w pracy nawet bez bycia obecnym.

— Nosiłeś kiedyś spódniczkę, Harry?

— Nic o tym nie wiem — odpowiedział pytany, unosząc brew. Ron czuł, że jego uszy zaczynają płonąć.

— Em, tak tylko myślałem — powiedział niepewnie.

Harry nadal się gapił.

— Byłem tylko ciekawy — nalegał Ron.

Po krótkiej chwili Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Więc myślałeś o mnie cały dzień? — powiedział uśmiechając się, przysuwając się bliżej Rona. — O czym myślałeś? To znaczy poza twoimi dziwnymi cross-dressingowymi fantazjami.

— Zamknij się — burknął Ron. — To jest seksowne, tylko jeszcze tego nie odkryłeś. — Harry zaśmiał się. — W każdym razie, myślałem o dynamice uprawiania seksu w powietrzu. Myślę, że to byłoby możliwe z dodatkową miotłą, na której można by się utrzymać dla równowagi.

— I z dużym balansowaniem.

Ron po raz kolejny tworzył najlepszą pozycję dla siebie i Harry'ego, która by zadziałała, kiedy Harry mu przerwał.

— Też myślałem o tobie cały dzień.

Ron odwrócił się do niego i podziwiał rumieniec na jego policzkach.

— Och, czyżby? O czym myślałeś?

Nieśmiały uśmiech Harry'ego zmienił się w niebezpieczny uśmiech.

— Cóż, skoro ja nie mam _pracy_, miałem cały dzień, aby myśleć, co _dokładnie_ — pchnął Rona płasko na plecy, trzymając dłoń na jego piersi — zrobię z tobą, kiedy wrócisz do domu.

W tej chwili Ron zmienił swoją opinię całkowicie — to _fantastyczne_, że Harry jest bezrobotny.

Kiedy tylko Harry przerzucił nogę przez Rona, aby usiąść na nim, z doszedł do nich głos z salonu.

— Ronald, kochanie, jesteś w domu?

Oczy Rona się rozszerzyły. _Mama_.

Harry wydał z siebie sfrustrowany jęk, opierając czoło o obojczyk Rona.

— Ron, przysięgam na Boga, że jeśli jeszcze jeden członek twojej cockblockującej***** rodziny tutaj zafiuuka, to zniszczę kominek.

Ron odczuwał to tak samo.

— Myślisz, że to jest złe? Spróbuj masturbować się w swoim własnym domu, gdzie Fred i George dla zabawy wszędzie rozstawiają Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu!

Harry parsknął, schodząc z niego.

— Powinniśmy jej powiedzieć?

Ron westchnął zrezygnowany. Jego matka pewnie tak go zawstydzi...

— Nie, tak jej nie powiemy — powiedział szybko, kiedy Harry podchodził do drzwi. Na zmieszanie Harry'ego, Ron wskazał na jego erekcję, której spodnie nie zdołały ukryć, a którą w innych okolicznościach Ron chciałby wyzwalać jak tylko się da.

Harry machnął na to ręką.

— Umiem to schować, póki nie zniknie. — Na sceptyczne spojrzenie Rona, dodał: — Ukrywałem to przed tobą każdego ranka! Jestem super ukrywaczem!

Chociaż było to imponujące (Każdego dnia? W jaki sposób Ron tego nie zauważył?), to jego matka była o wiele bardziej spostrzegawcza niż on. Właściwie większość ludzi była.

— Nie sądzę. — Złapał różdżkę z szafki obok łóżka i wyczarował garść kostek lodu.

— Nie ma mowy — powiedział Harry. — Absolutnie nie.

— To jedyny sposób — mówił Ron, oferując Harry'emu swoją pięść. — Myślisz, że jestem szczęśliwy, robiąc to? Nie wiesz, że życzę twojej erekcji wszystkiego najlepszego?

— Co się stało z twoją? — zapytał z oburzeniem Harry.

— Harry, wytrenowałem się na przypadek takich sytuacji dawno temu. Czy możesz w ogóle wyobrazić sobie jak wiele razy ta kobieta naszła na mnie i Hermionę? Przekonywałem ją, że czekamy do _ślubu_!

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Dobra, daj mi to. Nie wierzę w to, co dla ciebie robię.

Ron podał mu kostki lodu i Harry, gryząc wargę, wrzucił je w przód spodni.

Ron skrzywił się z empatii, kiedy Harry otworzył usta w cichym krzyku.

— J–jesteś m–m–moim d–d–d–dłużnikiem — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Dziecinko, wynagrodzę ci to, kiedy ona pójdzie, przysięgam — zapewnił go Ron, wyciągając go do salonu.

— Cześć mamo — powiedział po prostu. Jego matka schylała się i podnosiła jakiś ciuch spośród wielu, które on i Harry z przyzwyczajenia rozrzucali wszędzie. Wyglądało na to, że czekając na nich, zdecydowała się posprzątać ich mieszkanie.

— Ron! — krzyknęła, upuszczając stertę ubrań znowu na podłogę i zamykając go w jeden z jej uścisków łamiących żebra, jakby nie widziała go przecież tydzień temu.

Uwolniła go i poszła do Harry'ego, który stał wyprostowany jak struna.

— Dzień d–dobry, M–m–molly — powiedział niekomforowo, kiedy go przytuliła.

— O rety! — krzyknęła, trzymając go za ramiona i badając jego twarz. — Harry, jesteś taki blady! Czy ty się trzęsiesz?

— Przepraszam — powiedział treściwie i poszedł do łazienki.

— Jest chory? — zapytała Rona, który mógł tylko wzruszyć ramionami. — Och, i nadal jest za chudy. _Wiedziałam_, że bez Hermiony wasza dwójka zapomni dbać o zdrowie. Dlaczego nie wrócicie i nie zamieszkacie z ojcem i ze mną? Nora jest zbyt pusta bez żadnego z was, chłopcy...

Ron pragnął, żeby Harry wrócił, zanim matka zwali na niego więcej winy.

— Chcesz herbaty, mamo? — zapytał, raczej zręcznie olewając jej pytania.

Zmarszczyła brwi w sposób nie–skończyliśmy–o–tym–mówić–mój–chłopcze, ale kiedy zaczęła się przegrupowywać do drugiego ataku, Harry wrócił do salonu. Odzyskał większość ze swojego koloru. Ron pokazał mu z kuchni przepraszający gest uniesienia kciuków, na który Harry odpowiedział salutowaniem.

Nie ufając swojej matce, Ron nie czekał aż woda się zagotuje tylko zaczarował ją na wrzątek i przyniósł herbatę.

— Więc, chłopcy — powiedziała Molly — co u was? — Nie czekając na odpowiedź zaczęła swoją zwyczajną tyradę. — Wiecie, naprawdę powinniście bardziej się postarać w znalezieniu miłych, młodych czarownic, z którymi moglibyście się ustatkować. Temu miejscu przydałaby się kobieca ręka. Harry, między tobą a mną, Ginny byłaby zachwycona, gdybyś do niej wrócił.

— Em, właśnie — powiedział Harry, spoglądając na Rona.

— Mów dalej — mruknął Ron, ze zadowoleniem zwalając to na Harry'ego.

— To _twoja_ matka — wysyczał Harry. — Ty jej powiedz!

— Powiedzieć mi co, kochani? —zapytała Molly, patrząc na ich obu.

Pora zmierzyć się ze światem.

— Umawiamy się — wyrzucił Ron. — Ja i Harry. Ze sobą.

Przez moment naprawdę nie wiedział, jak ona zareaguje. Bycie homoseksualistami nie było czymś pożądanym w magicznym społeczeństwie, które potrzebowało jak największej ilości dzieci. Ale jednak od śmierci Voldemorta postęp był w modzie, a poza tym rodzice Rona i tak od zawsze byli bardzo postępowi. Chociaż nigdy nie miał okazji spytać ich o to konkretne zachowanie.

— Och — powiedziała Molly. — To wspaniale! Och, Harry, kiedy nie wyszło ci z Ginny miałam nadzieję w tej beznadziejnej sytuacji, że pomyślisz o jednym z moich chłopców... a kto zająłby się tobą lepiej niż Roniaczek!

Oczywiście jej absolutne uwielbienie do Harry'ego zawsze zatryumfuje nad wszystkim innym.

Złapała ich obu i obdarzyła czymś, co zdawało się być najbardziej intensywnie matczynym uściskiem, jaki kiedykolwiek dała — a Ron miał ich wiele do porównania.

Puszczając ich wytarła łzę.

— To urocze, kochanie! Od jak dawna to trwa?

— Trzy dni — powiedział dumnie Ron.

— Z mojej strony trzy lata — powiedział głupkowato Harry.

— Znasz naszego Rona — odpowiedziała Molly, mierzwiąc mu włosy w sposób, który uważała za uczuciowy. — Nie jest za szybki w orientowaniu się, co się dzieje.

Cóż, wybaczcie mu za to, że nie jest zgrany ze swoją seksualnością tak, jak wszyscy inni. A Ron tutaj myślał, że lata młodzieńcze są po to, żeby się odkrywać.

— Totalnie warty czekania — powiedział Harry, szczerząc się przy owijaniu ramienia wokół pasa Rona.

Serce Rona podeszło mu do gardła. Nadal był tym zdziwiony — wylądował z najmilszym, najcieplejszym, najbardziej spektakularnym facetem na całym świecie!

Molly uśmiechnęła się i złączyła razem dłonie.

— Czekajcie, aż powiem ojcu! Będzie taki _zadowolony_! Musicie natychmiast przyjść na rodzinny obiad.

Ron był bardzo uspokojony jej reakcją. Wcale go nie zawstydziła — to dobry początek. To definitywnie dobry znak.

Pani Weasley głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

— A wiecie, niedawno czytałam artykuł o męskiej ciąży.

Odezwał się za szybko.

— Em, mamo... — wydusił z płonącymi uszami. Twarz Harry'ego ukazywała unikalne połączenie grzecznego zainteresowania i okropnej paniki.

— Wszystko to bardzo nowoczesne — kontynuowała, niczego się nie domyślając. — Nowo odkryte eliksiry. I jestem pewna, że wszystkie bardzo drogie. Ale to _jest_ możliwe! No, Harry, obawiam się, że nie masz właściwych bioder do rodzenia dzieci, ale...

— Bądź pewna, że o tym pomyślimy, mamo — powiedział szybko Ron.

— Zachowam dla was ten artykuł! — oznajmiła i sprawdziła godzinę. — Och! Zasiedziałam się! Lepiej wrócę do domu. Wierzę, że zobaczymy was niedługo w Norze?

— Najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe, mamo — odpowiedział Ron.

— Pa — wykrztusił słabo Harry.

Po odprowadzeniu Molly do Fiuu, Harry zgasił ogień w kominku strumieniem wody z różdżki.

— Nie chcę już dzisiaj więcej niezapowiedzianych gości.

— Stary, przepraszam za to — powiedział Ron, nadal zbierając się po kompletnym upokorzeniu. — Wiedziałem, że pewnie mama mnie zawstydzi, ale myślę, że właśnie przeniosła to na całkiem nowy poziom.

— Och, w porządku. Ona chce dobrze. I przynajmniej nie była zła.

Ron prychnął.

— Oczywiście, że nie była zła; znowu ma cię w swoich szponach. I nawet jako facet jesteś zapisany jako polepszenie po tych „nierządnicach", z którymi „szalałem". Kurde, dostałem wtedy wykład...

Harry na chwilę zmarszczył brwi i Ron pomyślał, że popełnił gafę — w końcu Harry też nie był fanem tych „nierządnic". Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Kto twierdzi, że nie mam do tego właściwych bioder? — wymamrotał w końcu Harry.

— Tak na serio to nie masz do tego macicy, albo, wiesz, kanału rodnego — powiedział Ron, dodając: — I ja dość lubię twoje biodra. Wyglądają wspaniale w skórzanych spodniach.

— Ron, czasami myślę, że lubisz mnie tylko przez te spodnie.

— _Lubię_ cię — wyprostował Ron — ale _kocham_ te spodnie. Ale idąc dalej — wierzę, że mamy nieskończone sprawy.

— Tak, myślę, że miałeś właśnie starać się zdobyć moje przebaczenie za to, że musiałem wrzucić w gacie garść lodu.

Ups. Ron miał nadzieję, że to łaskawie przejdzie bokiem. Ale jeśli miał się starać o przebaczenie Harry'ego, to równie dobrze może się dobrze bawić w trakcie...

Przyciągnął Harry'ego i pocałował go w usta, połykając przyduszony skrzek zaskoczenia. Kiedy Harry zaczynał nadganiać, Ron odsunął się i jednym płynnym ruchem pchnął Harry'ego na kanapę, sam upadając na kolana. Słodki, nietknięty Harry... Ron miał zamiar bawić się dobrze ucząc go wszystkiego, co sam wie.

Dżinsy Harry'ego dołączyły do reszty ubrań leżących w pokoju i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał on, co się dzieje.

— Serio? — wychrypiał.

— I tak ci jeden wiszę — powiedział Ron, szczerząc się do niego.

— I kanapkę — przypomniał mu Harry.

— Kanapkę odłożymy na później — odpowiedział Ron, a jego szczerz się poszerzał. — To znaczy, chyba że wolałbyś kanapkę? — Nie uważał, że powinien czekać na odpowiedź na to pytanie (chyba że Harry _umierał z głodu_), więc ściągnął jego bokserki i w końcu, _w końcu_ dotarł do poziomu nagości, jaki chciał osiągnąć cały dzień.

No, nigdy nie był na tym końcu tego aktu, gdzie się go daje, a nie otrzymuje, ale Harry nigdy nie był na otrzymującym końcu, a w ogóle, o tyle o ile Ron uważał, nie było czegoś takiego jak złe usta. A poza tym, gdyby Harry miał ochotę pobyć z nim jakiś czas, to będzie miał masę czasu, aby poprawić swoją technikę.

— Mógłbym mieć oba jednocześnie — wykazał Harry.

Ron znowu podniósł głowę, z przerażeniem.

— Czy wyglądam, jakbym chciał mieć okruchy we włosach? — Harry naprawdę czasami był dziwny. Aby powstrzymać go od mówienia czegokolwiek więcej na temat głupiej kanapki, Ron złapał jego penisa u podstawy i włożył do ust tyle, ile mógł.

To nie był zbyt wdzięczy początek czegoś, co prawdopodobnie nie będzie zbyt wdzięcznym obciąganiem, ale Ron nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że był bardzo wdzięczną osobą, bo trudno być wdzięcznym, kiedy gdy za każdym razem, gdy odwrócisz wzrok na sekundę, twoje ręce i nogi rosną kolejny centymetr lub dwa. Nie to, żeby analogia pomiędzy nim i jego zdolnościami robienia loda ciągnęły się aż tak daleko.

Na czym skończył?

A tak, penis w jego ustach.

To wcale nie było złe, tylko bardziej nieznajome. I kompletnie inne niż wtedy, kiedy — z _czystej ciekawości_ — spróbował na bananie. Co wcale nie było takie dziwne. Ron mógł się założyć, że wielu ludzi tego próbowało.

W każdym razie, to nie było nic takiego. Poza tym, że nie smakowało owocowo, to było gorące, i aksamitne, i _harry'owate_, i robiło się twardsze w jego ustach, i mógł czuć pulsującą żyłę Harry'ego, co tak jakby absurdalnie go podnieciło.

Próbując dodać odrobinę finezji, possał lekko i przesunął głowę, i spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Harry wypuścił cicho powietrze, niemal za cicho dla Rona do usłyszenia, a kanapa zajęczała nieco, gdy palce Harry'ego wbiły się w siedzenie. I wtedy właśnie każda chwila bycia winnym fantazjowania o tym, co gdyby podobał się Harry'emu, każda obawa o to, w jaki sposób będzie w stanie się tego pozbyć bez zniszczenia ich przyjaźni, nawet jego stare myśli o Harrym i Hermionie — wszystko się skończyło.

Harry wyglądał niesamowicie. Rumieniec zaczynał się wysoko na jego policzkach, jego oczy były zamknięte, usta czerwone i lekko otwarte. Gdyby Ron nie ssał jego penisa to właśnie to byłby widok, przez który miałby ochotę ssać jego penisa.

Dobrze więc, że już to robił.

— Ronnnnn — jęknął Harry, odrzucając głowę do tyłu — to jest _o_ wiele _lepsze_ niż kanapka!

Ron zaśmiał się — przynajmniej tyle, ile mógł z pełnymi ustami — i reperkusje w jego gardle sprawiły, że Harry krzyknął.

— R–ron — powiedział drżącym tonem. — Zaraz dojdę.

Ron docenił ostrzeżenie, ale w żadnym wypadku nie miał zamiaru tego opuścić. Ssał mocno i patrzył, jak powieki Harry'ego zaciskają się, a jego usta otwierają, kiedy doszedł.

W usta Rona.

To było wspaniałe.

Smak i tekstura płynu zajmującego teraz jego usta nie była całkiem nieznajoma, ponieważ Ron — znowu z czystej ciekawości — próbował swojej spermy parę razy. Przełknął — w końcu wysokoproteinowa dieta jest polecana atletom — i odsunął się z uśmiechem. Ale była zabawa!

— Więc? — zapytał radośnie. — Jak mi poszło?

Harry otwierał i zamykał usta parę razy, zanim udało mu się odpowiedzieć:

— Warto było nie dostać tego od twojej siostry.

Harry naprawdę nie miał sobie równych w romantycznych deklaracjach.

Ron pacnął go w nogę.

— Fuj, Harry, nie wspominaj o mojej siostrze, kiedy właśnie ci obciągnąłem. To niegrzeczne.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Harry, ale Ron wiedział, że nie był szczery. Niewdzięcznik.

— No to jesteśmy kwita — powiedział Ron. — Wybacz za kostki lodu. I za moją mamę. I za moich braci.

— Teraz ja ci mogę, wiesz, jeśli chcesz — powiedział Harry, wskazując na krocze Rona. — Znaczy, pewnie będę beznadziejny...

Gdyby istniało słowo bardziej zgadzające się niż „tak", Ron na pewno by go użył. A że takowego nie ma, zdecydował się pokiwać gorliwie głową i gramoląc się z kolan do zmiany miejsc.

Harry z kolei upadł na kolana i Ron niemal umarł z ekscytacji. To był scenariusz, który wyobrażał sobie najczęściej, śnił o nim cały czas (zaczynając od szalonego i mieszającego mu w głowie snu o Harrym na czwartym roku — był rzeczą, którą mu będzie najbardziej brakować, do diaska), masturbował się częściej niż byłby w stanie przybliżyć liczbowo, ponieważ było to naprawdę wiele razy. Może nawet odstraszająco zbyt wiele.

Harry ściągnął mu ubrania od pasa w dół i spojrzał na to, co odkrył.

— Nigdy nie widziałem żadnego z takiego bliska — wymamrotał. — Wygląda na dość dużego.

— Cieszy się, że tak uważasz — powiedział Ron, czując się bardzo surrealistycznie z tym wszystkim. To się nie mogło dziać _naprawdę_. W każdej chwili może się obudzić.

— Więc po prostu...? — zapytał niepewnie Harry.

— Rób co chcesz — odpowiedział na wydechu Ron.

Po rzuceniu jeszcze jednego uroczego spojrzenia pełnego niepokoju na Rona, Harry skupił się na zadaniu w swojej ręce i przyjął minę identyczną do tej, kiedy jest zdeterminowany i skoncentrowany grając w Quidditcha lub zwalczając Czarnych Panów.

Nieporównywalnie seksowną.

Polizał główkę. Jasna _kurwa_. Ron na pewno umrze. To było o wiele lepsze niż za każdym razem, kiedy to sobie odgrywał, a odgrywał to _tyle pieprzonych razy!_

Harry objął główkę wargami i zsunął usta parę centymetrów niżej, aż nagryzł Rona zębami. Odsunął się szybko.

— Wybacz!

— Wszystko w tobie jest wspaniałe — wyrzucił Ron, chociaż chciał powiedzieć nonszalancko: „W porządku".

Kiedy Harry już pojął, o co chodzi, był tak dobry w robieniu loda jak we wszystkim innym. Czyli wspaniały. Chociaż był okropny w tańcach na balach, ale to w ogóle nic nie znaczyło, bo umiał niesamowicie obsługiwać się językiem.

— Boże — jęknął Ron, czując się jakby lekko pijany.

Ku jemu natychmiastowemu przerażeniu Harry znowu się odsunął.

— Proszę — powiedział, starając się ukryć uśmieszek — mów mi Harry.

— Ty banalny skurwysynu — jęknął Ron. Uwielbiał słabe kawały Harry'ego. Im gorszy, tym bardziej. — Boże, powiedz jeszcze jeden!

Uśmieszek Harry'ego poszerzył się.

— Myślisz, że używając wężomowy, mógłbym mówić do węża w twoich spodniach?

Ron niemal doszedł od kombinacji głupkowatego uśmiechu Harry'ego, jego głupiej gry słów i całkowicie poważnej myśli o mówieniu niegrzecznych rzeczy w wężomowie.

Najwyraźniej Harry czytał mu w myślach, ponieważ kolejne słowa z jego ust w ogóle nie były słowami, tylko niskimi sykami.

Ron prawie się zatracił. Był wręcz pewny, że wężomowa jest tylko grzeczną nazwą na coś, co naprawdę jest pewnego rodzaju pierwotnym językiem seksu. W końcu węże wcale go nie podniecały, ale Harry syczący jak wąż — i mówiący _bóg wie co_ — tak i to bardzo.

Harry spojrzał w jego uczy i powiedział coś niesamowicie kurwa seksownego (dlaczego _węże_ zasługują na takiego rodzaju niezwykłe rzeczy? Są nudne i leniwe, i Ron mógłby się założyć, że nigdy nie wykorzystały swojej umiejętności, aby mówić niegrzeczne rzeczy jeden do drugiego) z uśmiechem tego rodzaju, który sugerował, że dokładnie wie co robi, a potem w końcu wrócił do pracy.

W tym momencie było oczywiste, że Ron nie wykaże Hermionie, że nie miała racji odnośnie jego wytrzymałości. Och, trudno. Czuł, że Harry nie będzie miał mu tego za złe.

Och, i oto jest. Ron wydukał najbardziej zrozumiałe ostrzeżenie jakie udało mu się złożyć („Ja... to jest... _kurwa_... aach!") i desperacko miał nadzieję, że minęły chociaż dwie minuty, i starał się nie pchnąć do przodu zbyt mocno, gdy dochodził.

Harry połknął wszystko, albo w każdym razie większość, po czym wstał i usiadł obok na kanapie.

— Więc już nie jesteśmy kwita — powiedział, zadowolony z siebie.

— Harry, kiedy raz jesteś kwita w pewnej kwestii, to nie możesz wrócić do nie bycia kwita. Każdy to wie. Gdybyśmy nie byli kwita, musielibyśmy sobie nawzajem robić loda przez wieczność.

— Myślałem, że taki jest plan.

Ron przyznał, że tutaj miał rację.

* * *

Następne kilka dni Ron spędził ciesząc się faktem, że mógł robić te rzecz z Harrym, na przemian z entuzjastycznym robieniem ich. Spędzał też wiele czasu myśląc o właściwym seksie — nie pomagało mu wieczne ponaglanie ze strony Ginny — i czując się raczej podekscytowany tą perspektywą.

Z poczuciem winy przyznawał się, że powinien bardziej myśleć o meczu, który zbliżał się wielkimi krokami, którego nie obchodziło jego wspaniałe, nowe życie seksualne. W noc przed meczem Ron był zdeterminowany, aby nie dać im wygrać przez bycie zdenerwowanym, a w ogóle dlaczego być zdenerwowanym, kiedy nadal miał Harry'ego obok siebie, niezależnie od wyniku? Harry'ego, który obecnie był wtulony w Rona w łóżku. Harry nie był naturalnie fanem przytulania, ale Ron z radością odkrył, że można go do tego przekonać. No i był zbyt mały, żeby uciec od ośmiorniczego uścisku Rona. Ha.

— Hej Ron — odezwał się do jego ucha Harry psotnym tonem, przerywając mu jego zadumę.

— No?

— Chcesz iść na całość?

Całość. Święty Graal. Ron miał pełną erekcję tak szybko, że mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał, jak do niej dochodzi.

— Absolutnie.

Harry odsunął się, żeby ściągnąć swoją nieporęczną koszulkę.

— Chcesz być na górze czy na dole?

Oczywistym jest, że Ron wyobrażał sobie siebie pochylającego Harry'ego i pieprzenie go do nieprzytomności jakieś tysiąc milion zylion razy. Ale była jeszcze inna, rzadsza, ale może bardziej zwodnicza fantazja: Harry poruszający się nad nim, w nim, dotykający go wszędzie, odkrywający przyjemności, o których nie wiedział..

— Na dole — powiedział z przekonaniem. — Obaj spróbujemy czegoś nowego.

Harry uśmiechnął się, pocałował go i zaczął ich rozbierać.

To było to. To się _działo_. Ta najbardziej _tabu_ fantazja, uprawianie seksu ze swoim _najlepszym kumplem_ — będąc w nim kurde zakochanym! — i już teraz było to o wiele fajniejsze, niż sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażał.

Harry rozebrał go do pomarańczowych bokserek Armat i zatrzymał się z zamyślonym spojrzeniem wbitym w krocze Rona.

— Powinieneś być na górze — oznajmił nagle.

— Hę? — zapytał Ron.

— Jutro wielki mecz. Nie możesz siedzieć na miotle z bolącym tyłkiem.

— Planowałeś sprawić, żeby aż tak by mnie bolało? — zapytał Ron, szczerząc się.

— Ekstremalnie — odpowiedział Harry. — Jestem _maszyną_ seksu, Weasley. (Ron, chociaż tylko trochę obeznany z maszynami wiedział, że to dobrze.) Poza tym — kontynuował Harry — mogę się założyć, że włamanie do mojego prawiczkowego tyłka przyniesie ci szczęście.

Rona nagle nawiedziła myśl.

_W końcu szanse, że Harry pozwoli Ronowi go wydupczyć były takie same, jak szanse, że Armaty pokonają Sokoły z Falmouth na meczu otwierającym sezon w przyszłym tygodniu._

— Wiesz co, masz rację. Myślę, że tak się stanie. — Wrócił myślami do swoich fantazji. — Ale jak wygramy, to lepiej, abyś urządził mi porządnie doglądanie.******

Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował go. Ich języki prześlizgnęły się przez fantastyczną chwilę, a potem obaj położyli się, Ron na Harrym, starając się naprawdę mocno po prostu nie walić tego wszystkiego i wrócić do tego wspaniałego ocierania się, które wychodziło tak dobrze w przeszłości.

— Masz prezerwatywę? — zapytał Harry na wydechu.

Ron nie miał niczego takiego, ani nie miał bladego pojęcia, czym jest prezerwatywa, ale to był moment, w którym nie chciał wyglądać na kompletnie niepoinformowanego.

— Em, tak. Naprawdę spektakularną.

Harry patrzył na niego dziwnie przez chwilę, jakby czekając, aż będzie kontynuował.

— No, weź ją więc, co? No bo, wiesz, zmierzamy tam, prawda?

Ron zamrugał beznadziejnie.

— Nie masz pojęcia, czym jest prezerwatywa, prawda? — powiedział Harry z uśmieszkiem. — Myślę, że to mugolska rzecz. Zdaje mi się, że mam jedną gdzieś, czekaj... — Wywinął się spod Rona i wyszedł nago z pokoju. Ron westchnął. W końcu wytrenował Harry'ego do chodzenia nago, a jedyne miejsce, gdzie ten chodził, to _od_ Rona!

Nie to, że nie doceniał okazji melancholijnego gapienia się na jego tyłek, gdy szedł. To był niezły tyłek.

— Oookeeej — powiedział Harry, gdy wrócił. Miał coś w ręce, co otworzył zębami wchodząc na łóżko.

Wyciągnął małe, plastikowe kółeczko i sięgnął tym po Rona.

— Czekaj — powiedział Ron, panikując. — Co robisz?

— Wkładam ją, głuptasie — odparł Harry, rolując to coś w dół na niego.

Przez długą chwilę Ron patrzył się na siebie w tym czymś.

— Harry — zaczął w końcu, całkowicie zakłopotany. — Czemu założyłeś okrycie na mojego małego?

— To zatrzymuje wymianę płynów... — powiedział słabo Harry.

— Och, w sensie, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym skończył w tobie, to bym go wyciągnął czy coś... — odpowiedział Ron, czując rumieniec zaczynający się na uszach.

Harry też zaczynał się rumienić.

— Nie, chcę, ale to jest dla, no, bezpieczeństwa. Na, no, choroby czy co tam.

Ron w końcu zrozumiał.

— Och. Oooch. Harry, ty mugolu, oczywiście, że jest na to zaklęcie!

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Och. Okej. Przepraszam.

— I kurwa dobrze, że przepraszasz, uwolnij mnie z tego urządzenia i podaj różdżkę. — Harry się zastosował. — _Praemini_! Okej, idziemy dalej.

Harry'emu wyrwało się westchnięcie i spojrzał na niego z nerwowym uśmiechem.

— Em, dobra, jak to zrobimy? Kurwa, to brzmiało tak klinicznie, a to powinno być romantyczne i spontaniczne.

— To nie _powinno_ być niczym, stary. Przestań się martwić.

Harry znowu westchnął.

— Okej. Masz rację. Myślę, że byłoby najłatwiej, gdybym był na czworaka, a tym, em, zrobiłbyś to od tyłu.

Dum–dum.*******

— Jak na pieska?

Harry wyglądał na pozytywnie zgorszonego.

— Fuj, Ron, nie nazywaj tego tak!

— Głowa w dół, tyłek w górę?

— AUGH! — Harry rzucił w niego poduszką.

Ron odrzucił ją, chichocząc.

— Och, ale Harry, jeśli zrobimy to w ten sposób, nie będę w stanie zobaczyć twojej uroczej miny.

— Mogę się założyć, że odstawiam straszne miny. Możesz patrzeć na tył mojej głowy, jestem pewny, że będzie wystarczająco uroczy.

Ron pochylił się i pocałował go.

— Jesteś uroczy dookoła.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością, a potem — chwila pierdolonej prawdy — ustawił się na rękach i kolanach twarzą od Rona.

Ron spędził około minutę tylko jakby gapiąc się na niego z ciągłą śpiewką: _jasny gwint jasny gwint jasny gwint _w swojej głowie, a potem mu się przypomniało, że oczekiwano od niego jakiejś akcji.

— Okej. Emm. — I nie był dokładnie pewien, jakiej. — Co mam zrobić? — zapytał.

Harry spojrzał przez ramię.

— Nie uprawiałeś wcześniej seksu analnego?

Kutwa, kutwa, kutwa, to on miał być tym seksownie uczącym z doświadczenia, a całkowicie to partaczył.

— Em, nie — wyjąkał. — Mówiłem ci, że nigdy wcześniej nie byłem z facetem.

Harry zmienił pozycję, co było totalnym ruchem wstecz i przez to wielką porażką w części Rona.

— Możesz mieć seks analny z kobietą — oznajmił Harry.

Ron prychnął.

— W teorii. Zazwyczaj nie pozwalają ci wejść tylnymi drzwiami. To pewnie przez to, że mają frontowe drzwi.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Taa, ale mimo to, nie wiem, chyba myślałem, że robiłeś wszystkie zboczone cholerstwa.

Och, kurwa, Harry uważał go za jakiegoś boga seksu.

— Wcale a wcale — odpowiedział, śmiejąc się nerwowo. — Wszystko zwyczajne, stary. Właściwie to moją najbardziej perwersyjną dziewczyną była pewnie Hermiona. — Chciał się palnąć; teraz już tylko paplał bez sensu. Jakby Harry chciał słuchać o jego dziewczynach _w łóżku_. Jakby Harry chciał słuchać o _Hermionie_!

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Harry, co wcale nie pomagało, ponieważ dawało ustom Rona wymówkę, aby kopać pod nim głębszy dół.

— Taa, w sensie, to nie tak, że byliśmy _tacy_ perwersyjni czy coś. W większości robiliśmy parę, em, odegraliśmy parę rzeczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Zagrała seksowną bibliotekarkę? Gdybym posuwał Hermionę, to byłaby pierwsza rzecz, o którą bym poprosił.

— No — odpowiedział Ron z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, wspominając wbrew sobie. — Zagrała seksowną bibliotekarkę. — Wstrząsnął głową. — Ale no, to wszystko. Prawie mieliśmy trójkącik. — _Co_? Och, kurna, jak oni doszli do _tego_ miejsca?

— Dlaczego nie?

Ron skulił się.

— Żadne z nas nie miało odwagi cię zapytać...

Brwi Harry'ego podjechały w górę.

— Chcieliście mieć trójkącik ze _mną_?

Ron nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak wzruszyć ramionami.

— O mój _Boże_, dlaczego nie zapytaliście?

— Cóż, nie wiem — powiedział Ron. — Nie wydawałeś się zainteresowany seksem po Voldemorcie.

Harry wyrzucił ręce w powietrze.

— Masz na myśli po tym, jak pozbyłem się najbardziej niewzruszonego cockblockera w całym magicznym społeczeństwie? Oczywiście, że byłem zainteresowany seksem! O mój Boże! I to z wami! Zero myślenia! Okej, odrzucamy każdy pomysł z trójkącikiem. Miejmy taki z Hermioną.

Ronowi podobało się, że Harry przyjmował to tak dobrze, ale obawiał się, że troszeczkę przeszli ponad głównym tematem.

— Harry, zanim będziemy mieli trójkącik z kimkolwiek, nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy zrobić to ze sobą?

Harry spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

— No oczywiście! Każdego _dnia_!

— Teraz?

— Boże, tak! Dajemy, stary!

No, teraz się na to napalili... a Ron nadal miał pustkę w głowie.

— Em. Tylko po prostu to wydaje się, wiesz. Małe. Mam na myśli twój odbyt.

Harry był czerwony jak burak.

— Zawsze możemy... — Przełknął. — Zapytać Hermionę.

Po dziesięciu chichoczących minutach obaj siedzieli nago przy oknie i czekali na powrót Świstoświnki. Dali mu instrukcję, aby postarał się o odpowiedź nie zważając na koszty.

Po chwili mała kropka pojawiła się na niebie, okazując się być wracającą sową. Byli rozradowani widząc, że Hermiona odpisała:

_O MÓJ BOŻE WASZA DWÓJKA JEST BEZNADZIEJNA. ZDOBĄDŹCIE KOMPUTER Z DOSTĘPEM DO INTERNETU. NIGDY WIĘCEJ MNIE O TO NIE PYTAJCIE. Użyjcie masę nawilżacza, najpierw palce, powoli. SPALĘ TO PIÓRO!_

_Z miłością, Hermiona_

_PS: Celujcie w prostatę._

— Jak do diabła się _celuje_ w _prostatę_? — zapytał oszołomiony Ron. — To nie jest organ? Wiesz, gdzie masz swoje organy, Harry?

— W większości gdzieś tu, nie? — odpowiedział Harry, wskazując na brzuch.

Okej, najwidoczniej Hermiona nie wiedziała, o czym mówi. Ron był pierwszy do przyznawania, że był raczej dobrze wyposażony (druga strona tego, że jest się absurdalnie dużym w każdym innym aspekcie), ale nie było mowy o tym, żeby mógł szturchać jakieś _organy_.

— Walić to — powiedział Ron, odrzucając jej list na bok. — Bierzmy się za to. Och, co miała na myśli z komputerem? I tym interczymśtam? — Ron spotkał kiedyś komputer; jego ojciec grywał godzinami w grę nazywającą się „Pong". Trochę nudna, serio.

— Internet. Właściwie to wielka kolekcja darmowego porno — powiedział Harry z mądrością.

Znowu. Mugole: geniusze.

* * *

Gdzieś pomiędzy chwilą, gdy Ron dotknął odbytu Harry'ego z intencją spenetrowania go, a chwilą gdy Harry wydusił:

— Jestem gotowy, dawaj — to przestało być dwoma kumplami gmerającymi się, a zmieniło się w coś innego. Coś ważniejszego. Coś o wiele _bardziej seksownego_.

Ron wchodził, powoli, powoli. Na początku jedynymi jego myślami były _ciasno_, _gorąco_, a potem coś lepszego: _Harry_. Był oczarowany widocznym rozluźnianiem i napinaniem mięśni pleców i karku Harry'ego.

— Jak się... co czujesz? — Zatrzymał rękę, kiedy zorientował się, że tak jakby głaskała bok Harry'ego.

— Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek powiedział ci, że twój penis jest _ogromny_? — zapytał Harry głosem częściowo psotliwym, ale i spiętym.

Ron przezwyciężył potrzebę powiedzenia mu, że tak, właściwie to mówiono mu takie rzeczy wcześniej.

— Krzywdzę cię?

— Trochę. Ale jednak to dobre, lubię to. Bardzo.

Lubienie to nie było to samo co _uwielbianie_, a Ron poznawał wyzwanie, gdy je usłyszał. Ustalił wolny rytm, taki, w którym ocierał się o dolną i górną ściankę, a swoją nadal gładzącą rękę przesunął na przód Harry'ego, żeby to gładzenie się przydawało.

— Och — powiedział po chwili Harry.

— Och?

— _Och_. Och, _tak_.

Od tego momentu wszystko zaczęło się robić nieco frenetyczne. Odkryli, że mogą się całować, jeśli Ron pochyli się do przodu a Harry wykręci szyję, ale ich usta nie do końca się dotykały, więc było to chaotyczne i głównie były to języki, i było to dokładnie tak dziwnie ostre, pasujące do sytuacji.

Harry wydawał z siebie najwspanialsze dźwięki zadowolenia. Jedynymi prawdziwymi wyrazami, którymi był zainteresowany były _Ron_ i _tak_ (kocioł, garnek: Ron był ograniczony do _kurwa_, _bogowie_, _tak_ i _Harry_) i mówił je tonem sugerującym nie tylko zadowolenie, ale i szok. Ronowi podobało się to najbardziej, że Harry był całkowicie szczery z tym, jak zaskakująco i wspaniale odczuwał to wszystko.

I moment. Jeśli to jest pierwszy raz Harry'ego...

— Harry! Nie jesteś już prawiczkiem! Ukradłem twoją cnotę!

— Zatrzymaj ją — powiedział Harry, przyciskając się do niego. — Znalazłem coś, co lubię bardziej.

— Cóż, witaj w klubie!

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Czy wymieniamy sekretny uścisk dłoni?

— Oczywiście! Robimy to właśnie teraz! — Pchnął z dodatkowym entuzjazmem.

— To nie uścisk dłoni.

— Pewnie, że tak, stary, przybijamy piątkę naszymi intymnymi częściami.

Uśmiech Harry'ego urósł do pełnego chichotania, co niewinnie przeszło przez całe jego ciało i Ron odczuł to wspaniale.

— Mocniej — jęknął Harry, zaczynając napierać z większą empatią. Znowu zachichotał. — Posuwaj mnie tak, jak będziesz jutro posuwać na swojej miotle.

Ron tak zrobił i zaczynało się w nim gotować.

— Har–_ry_, przez ciebie będę rozproszony myśląc o tym podczas meczu...

— Weasley jest moim królem! — wyrzucił Harry na wydechu, i był to taki głupiutki moment na orgazm, ale i tak Ron doszedł, śmiejąc się, drżąc i okręcając swoją gładzącą dłoń.

Harry też doszedł, niemal w tym samym czasie, krzycząc absurdalnie i odchylając się do dotyku Rona dość akrobatycznie.

Po tym razem łapali oddech, a następnie Ron zrobił się za ciężki, a Harry'emu załamały się kończyny i upadli, a Ron wydusił ostatni oddech z Harry'ego, zanim zszedł z niego z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

— Ty wielki bęcwale — powiedział czule Harry.

Ron wyszczerzył się, czując się oszołomionym i nie czując kości.

— Cały czas pamiętam, że to był twój pierwszy raz. Myślę, jakbym powinien zabrać cię na jakąś wycieczkę czy coś.

Harry również się wyszczerzył.

— Powiedziałbym, że to ja zabrałem cię na wycieczkę. Po moim wnętrzu.

— Boże, jesteś taki seksowny, aż nie do wiary — powiedział Ron, pochylając się do pocałunku.

* * *

Ron obudził się trochę zdenerwowany. Ale tylko trochę. Wiedział, że jest przyzwoitym Obrońcą. Brak wiary w siebie zawsze był jego piętą Achillesową, ale jak mógł w siebie nie wierzyć, kiedy Harry mu kibicował?

Jednak fakty w tej sprawie były nieco trudne do zignorowania. Sokoły z Falmouth były innej klasy niż Armaty. Poza ich trzykrotnym zwycięstwem pod rząd w ostatnich latach, to pokonali oni Armaty ze specyfiką 100% w ostatnich piętnastu spotkaniach.

Na dodatek nie byli zbyt mili. Ich motto, zawsze czarujące: „Wygrajmy, ale jak nie możemy wygrać, to skręćmy parę głów" było bliskie sercu każdego gracza. Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, to nie będzie zbyt fajny mecz.

Po ostatnim całowaniu i obłapianiu się na szczęście od Harry'ego, Ron fiuuknął na stadion, gdzie większość z drużyny już była w szatni. Golding spał; dobrze, myślał Ron nieco histerycznie, może jeśli teraz pośpi, to na meczu będzie obudzony...

— Dobra, drużyno — powiedział Jacobs. — Pierwszy mecz sezonu. Wiem, że to Sokoły i chcę wam wszystkim powiedzieć, że też się boję.

Golding entuzjastycznie zachrapał.

Mieli przejebane.

* * *

To musiało być oszustwo. Godzinę później Ron trzymał się pomimo masy obrażeń, krwawiącego nosa i, cóż, nie był pewny, jak zdiagnozować wstrząs mózgu. Ale nie wpuścił Kafla. Ani _razu_.

Tłum szalał przez niego. Ale nie wiedzieli, że to nie naprawdę _on_. To była... magia.

Harry przyniósł ze sobą wielki znak. Litery były wystarczająco duże, żeby Ron mógł je odczytać z boiska. Było napisane: „WEASLEY JEST MOIM KRÓLEM."

Rok odkrywał, że chociaż to troszeczkę powodowało u niego podniecenie, to również sprawiało, że był _całkowicie kurwa nie do zatrzymania_.

Ale _bogowie_, ile by dał, żeby ten mecz już się skończył i mógłby pójść z Harrym do domu i pieprzyć się. Porządnie.

Ron zmieniony w Super–Obrońcę sprawił, że Sokoły oszalały. Ścigający stali się tak sfrustrowani, że to miało zły wpływ na ich grę, a Ścigający Armat mieli rzadki moment dobrej gry. W między czasie Pałkarzy Sokołów nie obchodziła obrona; byli zbyt podminowani Ronem i uderzali w niego każdy Tłuczek. (Ale jedno spojrzenie na plakat Harry'ego i dawał radę!) Drugi Obrońca też był sfrustrowany — cały czas machał do sędziego i wskazywał frenetycznie na Rona.

Wynik po godzinie gry wynosił 150 do 0 dla Armat przeciwko obecnym mistrzom.

Jedynym niebezpiecznym obszarem gry był Szukający Sokołów, arogancki koleś o imieniu Flynn. Był dość dobry i nie zwracał uwagi na mecz, tylko skanował niebo niemal jak jastrząb.

Golding, w między czasie, był w trakcie drzemki.

Nagle Flynn szarpnął się z taką pasją, że nie mogło być mowy o udawaniu. Zobaczył Znicz i leciał po niego. Ron wiedział, co trzeba zrobić. Spojrzał ostatni raz na Harry'ego i poleciał przez boisko z prędkością grożącą złamaniem karku.

— Jacobs! Nikt mnie nie kryje! Podaj!

Jacobs był bardziej niż zdziwiony, ale wiedział lepiej i nie sprzeczał się, podając Kafla do Rona. Ten spojrzał za siebie i przyspieszył miotłę — musi wymierzyć to _idealnie_, Flynn sięgał po Znicz...

Z całej siły rzucił Kafel.

Flynn złapał Znicza.

Przez chwilę wszystko się zatrzymało.

A potem Kafel przeleciał obok Obrońcy prosto w obręcz.

160 do 150. Stadion wybuchnął.

Ron nie widział wyraźnie, jak ludzie lecą w jego stronę, miotły trzaskają ze sobą, gdy podjęto drużynowy uścisk w powietrzu, zakończony niepowodzeniem. Niewyraźnie widział też, jak Flynn wrzeszczy na sędziego. Ha. Ron znał zasady; wszystko było fair, bo rzucił Kafla przed złapaniem Znicza.

Ale nic z tego się nie liczyło. Chciał się dostać do Harry'ego.

Na szczęście ten wielki znak był jak sygnał świetlny. Podleciał do niego, serce mu podskoczyło widząc szeroki uśmiech, a potem zawisł obok Harry'ego.

A potem przeszedł do porządnego całowania.

To jego wyobraźnia, czy tłum zrobił się głośniejszy?

Rozdzielili się, zarumienieni, dyszący i śmiejący się.

— Wiesz, gracze Quidditcha są niezwykle przesądni — poinformował Harry'ego ponad hałasem tłumu. — Co znaczy, że będziemy musieli odtworzyć wczorajszy seks na szczęście na tych samych warunkach przed każdym meczem.

— Wchodzę w to — oznajmił radośnie Harry. — Ale nie wiem czy Hermiona będzie zadowolona kolejnym listem od nas.

* * *

_Trzy miesiące później..._

— Harry! Jedziemy na tournee po świecie!

— Och, uau, wspaniale! Ale... jak długo cię nie będzie?

Ron zamrugał.

— Harry... jesteś zaproszony, już powinieneś to wiedzieć. Jesteś najbardziej lojalnym fanem drużyny!

— Właściwie to jestem żałośnie zmieniającym lojalność fanem — powiedział przepraszająco Harry. — Gdybyś był przeniesiony, to porzuciłbym Armaty bez grama wahania.

— To miło, ale sęk w tym, że jedziesz z nami!

Harry spojrzał wstydliwie w dół.

— Cóż, właściwie to nie mogę. Widzisz, McGonagall wysłała mi niedawno list. Wychodzi na to, że chociaż klątwa na posadzie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią jest złamana, to ludzie odchodzą po roku z tradycji. Więc zapytała mnie czy byłbym dostępny i, cóż, sprawdziłem swój kalendarz i właściwie to jestem.

— Dostałeś pracę? — wydusił Ron, bojąc się to przetworzyć.

— Jeszcze nic nie odpisałem! — powiedział szybko Harry. — Oczywistym jest, że na początku chciałem z tobą o tym pogadać i jeśli byś wolał, żebym jechał na tournee z Armatami, to tak zrobię. Ale... mówiłeś mi, że powinienem znaleźć pracę i szukałem kątem oka takiej, której bym nie nienawidził, i bycie profesorem brzmi fajnie.

— Profesorem — powtórzył Ron. — Profesor Potter. — Harry spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. — To takie _seksowne_.

Ron został zatopiony fantazjami wszystkiego, czego nie zrobił z Harrym w szkole, bo nie był zbyt madry. Teraz dostawał drugą szansę.

— Och, bogowie, dostaniesz prywatne kwatery? Będziesz mógł przyjmować gości? Musisz móc, nie każdy z nauczycieli jest singlem. Och, Harry, możesz to sobie _wyobrazić_? Dasz mi szlaban i ukarzesz mnie? — Wciągnął ostro powietrze. — Będziesz seksownym, młodym profesorem! Wszystkie dziewczyny będą się w tobie kochać! A potem twój powalający przyjaciel będzie czekać, aż skończysz lekcje i wszystkie nastolatki zobaczą nas, i zemdleją. Ale będzie zabawa!

Nigdy nie sądził, że naprawdę dostanie okazję, aby zobaczyć jeszcze raz sportowe szaty Harry'ego z Hogwartu. _Czysty. Seks_.

— Harry! Przelecisz mnie w naszym starym dormitorium?

— Cóż, jasne, ale teraz ktoś inny tam mieszka, Ron...

— Posprzątamy, spoko.

* * *

Tak więc Ron zapuścił się solo na tournee Armat, podczas gdy Harry został w domu aby zrobić plany lekcji i inne seksowne intelektualne rzeczy. Wymieniali listy do takiego stopnia, że niektóre sowy się zbuntowały. Pomiędzy podpisywaniem autografów a częstym pisaniem, że tęskni za Harrym (i masturbowaniem się) Ron był pewny, że jego prawa ręka dozna trwałego uszkodzenia.

Wrócił do hotelu w Auckland, by odczytać ostatnią wiadomość od Harry'ego:

_Drogi Ronie, _

_Cieszę się, że Nowa Zelandia jest świetna, nie pozwalaj zbyt wielu ostrym kiwi surferom podrywać się — a wiem, że umiesz powiedzieć, że właśnie to robią, więc nie patrz na mnie z takim niedowierzaniem.._

_Planowanie programu jest trudniejsze, niż myślałem. Na razie moim najlepszym pomysłem było puścić klasę luzem w Zakazanym Lesie. To nie mogłoby być bardzo niebezpieczne, nie? Nie wiem, czy powinienem poprowadzić wykład o sobie czy coś. Niezbyt mam na to ochotę. Myślę, że Binns opowiada o mnie w klasie, co jest dziwne. Pewnie wziąłbym tylko i walnął: „Hej dzieciaki, zobaczcie jaką mam fajną Czarną Różdżkę", i pomachałbym nią trochę, i tyle._

_Co do Twojej prośby to absolutnie odmawiam napisania Ci czegoś niegrzecznego, bo jest to ogromnie zawstydzające i moje pismo prawdopodobnie i tak Cię studzi, jeśli w ogóle jesteś w stanie to przeczytać. Powiem jednak szczerze, że ostatnie dni spędziłem w stanie ciągłej masturbacji. Możesz sobie to wyobrażać seksualnie jeśli chcesz, ale to właściwie tylko ja siedzący na sedesie z piwem w jednej ręce i drugą w gaciach, które pewnie nosiłem już przez kilka dni._

_Och, to obleśne, wybacz, że Ci powiedziałem. Naprawię to: Właściwie to wtarłem w siebie zapachowy olejek do masażu i ległem na czarnej, satynowej pościeli (kupionej z twoich ciężko zakupionych pieniędzy, haha), i zakląłem wibrator na podobieństwo twojego małego (wziąłem odlew gdy spałeś), aby wbijał mnie w materac, podczas gdy ja krzyczałem Twoje imię w ekstatycznym zapomnieniu, nie zwracając uwagi na to, kto patrzy. Czyli na księcia Williama i Harry'ego, tak nawiasem, to zrobią ze mną kanapkę jak tylko skończę pisać, więc muszę lecieć. Miłego!_

_Harry._

_PS: Stanął Ci? Haha. **Narysowałem ilustrację, abyś mógł sobie to wizualizować. (3)**_

Ron patrzył na stronę. To tylko on, czy ten rysunek był strasznie znajomy?

* * *

The End

* * *

*wiara — gwara wielkopolska na grupę ludzi. Wolałam wyjaśnić, bo **Negatywna** spod wschodniej granicy nie miała pojęcia, o czym ja do niej rozmawiam :D

**pozdrowienia dla **Negatywnej**, znowu, która użyła tego zwrotu w tym brzmieniu pierwsza. :3

***za wikipedią: amerykańska drużyna koszykarska łącząca elementy sportu i rozrywki.

****za wikipedią: podczas grania utworów, hypeman pomaga raperowi dokańczając jego zdania lub powtarzając niektóre jego słowa, by piosenka była bardziej urozmaicona i brzmiała podobnie jak jej oryginalna wersja.

*****cockblock. I pół godziny intensywnego myślenia, jak to wyłożyć na polski. W końcu wygrało zostawienie jak jest i dodanie gwiazdki.

******FAIL. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak to przetłumaczyć: „But after we win, you'd better give me a proper seeing-to."

*******w oryginale: „Duh–_damn_".


End file.
